Arc of Magic
Arc of Magic (マジックの弧, Majikku no ko) is an Ancient Lost Magic which is said to be one of the first Lost Magics and revolves around the manipulation of magic that's emitted from everywhere and everyone. How it worksEdit Magic can exist in three forms. #'Contained' - When it's within a lacrima, armor/sword or a mage. #'Changed' - When a mage's spell actully takes place (e.g: a fireball or an ice shard). #'Raw '- Whenever the magic is neither in a Contained- or Changed Magic form it's being emitted from either a leak from a Contained Magic source or is being emitted from natural structures (e.g: the ground, clouds, wind etc). Whenever the Raw Magic is being emitted from natural structures it will try and find an open host (e.g: mages, though not things like Lacrimas), until that open host is filled up. If the magic should be left out as Raw Magic for too long, then it will become a "seed" and the seed would then plant itself inside a natural structure inorder to one day in the future produce more magic. It is also important to note that every piece of magic has a small amount of it's own will and thus it's own 'soul'. This is why you have to practice a certain magic inorder to be able to cast it, because u have to 'tame' the magic. Arc of Magic 'however can manipulate magic in two out of all three states it can exist in, in some way. #'Contained '- Even with this magic, the caster has no way of manipulating Contained Magic in any way. #'Changed '- Aslong as the caster knows how to use the type of magic that the Changed Magic exist in (such as fire, ice, earth, gravity etc), then the caster can change the Changed Magic back into Raw Magic inorder to manipulate it further. #'Raw - When the magic is in it's Raw form it is living free though the caster can manipulate it to some extent. One of the things the caster is capable of doing is inserting the Raw Magic into a natural structure inorder to create an artifical being. However, the artificial being will eventually fade away inorder to become a 'seed' just as if the magic stayed in the Raw form for too long. Though theres 1 important thing to note about this move: Since the Raw Magic is still living free, then aslong as the caster does not know the type of magic that the Raw Magic was injected into, the artificial being will live freely until it becomes a seed. However; should the caster know the type of magic that the Raw Magic was injected into, then the caster can manipulate the artifical being in any way they want (e.g: If the Raw Magic was injected into a rock, then the caster would need to know earth magic to control it and etc with other types). SpellsEdit *A shockwave after the Tame spell is used to tame a Titan 1 of 3Add photo *'Titan '- Allows the caster to inject the Raw Magic into any natural structure then the natural structure would turn into a Titan (Though the appearance does not need to be humanoid'ish. It can be anything the caster can imagne). Though the size of the Titan will vary due to the amount of natural structure of that element and the amount of Raw Magic injected into it. *'Tame '- Is the spell needed inorder to take control over a Titan *'Empty '- Makes the target unable to regain magic due to the Raw Magic being directed away from him/her/it for a short amount of time, though this spell takes up allot of magic inorder to be held up. *'Mage Revival' - Is a spell which let's the caster regenerate their magica once every other day by forcing a large amount of Raw Magic inside of them (Which is otherwise impossible) and thus fill up their amount of Contained Magic. However, the downside to this spell is that it takes on allot of physical stress and needs allot of endurance aswell as the caster has to be below 15% but above 10% of their normal maximum amount of magic. *'Elemental Change' - Allows the caster to change Raw Magic into one of the five elements as magic (Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning) should the caster be capable of using the element that they change the Raw Magic into in advance ways. *'Magic Law '- Allows the caster to gather up allot of concentrated magic inorder to create a bomb that can float around wherever the caster feels like. Even though the sphere of concentrated magic is invisible to people who does not use Arc of Magic, people can still sense it when it get's close to them. *'Mage Override '- Is a spell which allows the caster to increase the maximum amount of magic inside of them an let them be able to use all five elements as magic within the Elemental Change spell. However they can not use the magics in normal. However, this deals great physical and mental damage to the user and can slowly limit their normal magical capacity and their life span. *'Ethereal Creation '- Allows the caster to gather Raw Magic and let it become physical, and viewable to people who does not use Arc of Magic. Though the shape of the creation can be whatever the caster can imagne, a sword, a shield, a pet and etc. However it follows the same rules as the normal Raw Magic and the Titan spell; If the Raw Energy that makes up the creation that the caster desired is outside for long enough, it will turn into a seed. Though should the sword/armor or etc cut the caster, it will create a leak on the caster's body. Making their magic flow out of their body until it has healed. The time it takes to heal and the amount of magic flowing out of the wound each time depends on the size. Though this effect does not apply to other targets than the caster him-/herself. DownsidesEdit *The biggest detail/downside about this magic is that you need to have at least have 65% of their normal maximum amount of magic available inorder to cast it (with exception of the "Mage Revival" spell), because if not; Then the Contained Magic inside the caster will run wild and try to force it's way out of the casters body, causing tremendous stress on the body and the mind. Aswell as leaving the caster immobilized for about 7 days. *The cost of casting/utilizing this magic is tremendously high and if used constantly during a fight, then the caster will go dry of magic in a matter of minutes. *The time it takes for a person to learn this magic is about 11 years of 4-5 hours of learning/practice each day. *The information u need to learn this magic is incredibly rare and often kept top secrets due to it's strength. *The Caster needs to have a large magic Contained inorder to use it efficiently and not go down immidiatly. Aswell as the caster needs to be able to sustain the physical stress/damage that this magic makes.